1. Technical Field
The invention relates to educational techniques. More particularly, the invention relates to a didactic appliance.
2. Description of the Background Art
The proliferation of computers, cell phones and electronic book readers has led to widespread attempts to use portable electronic devices for education. However, existing efforts to have met with limited adoption among consumers and educators due to a range of issues.
The modern classroom consists of a number of elements, each of which is necessary for educating students, yet most software only reproduces a single element of a learning environment. Furthermore, classroom-based learning tends to be process-based, while software tends to be results-oriented. For example, a teacher introduces math students to concepts in a classroom. The teacher carefully selects material to highlight a specific series and sequence of steps necessary for solving the material. It is widely understood in educational circles that students benefit significantly from both explaining their perspectives to other students, and receiving instruction from other students. The teacher therefore usually prompts students with open-ended questions to facilitate peer learning. Existing software solutions remove the teacher from the learning process, and do not generally incorporate the elements of peer learning into the presentation of the materials. Rather, currently available educational software offers students opportunities for online testing or practice to reinforce learning that has happened elsewhere.
By attempting to extract single elements of a classroom experience from their natural context, educational software generally also fails to leverage integrated curricula successfully, thus eliminating an opportunity to reinforce student learning strongly. Standardized test preparation represents a large component of existing educational software, however substantial score improvements are generally demonstrated only when presented in an environment that provides opportunities for process-based learning and peer review.
There are however potential advantages to the computer-enabled device in comparison to the traditional classroom setting. A significant component of the learning process is the ability of the educator to maintain the students' interest. In addition, because a large percentage of students use computing systems and technology for social interactions, a great potential exists for building educational elements directly into students' leisure time activities.
Of particular concern in adapting mobile devices for use with education and research is the small screen size.